sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Faith Marshal-Mackenzie
Name: Faith Clementine Marshal-Mackenzie Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: Senior 12th School: George Hunter High School Hobbies and Interests: Hunting, competition shooting (four position, small bore), debate club, political activism Appearance: '''Faith stands at a little over the average height at 5ft 6 inches, and weighs 142 pounds, giving her a fuller figure than the norm. Most of that weight is lean muscle, particularly in her legs, thanks to her relatively active lifestyle. Her skin is notably tanned, especially in the summer months, where she normally develops a noticeable tan line around her sunglasses. Her facial features are soft and would be more aptly described as cute than beautiful, leading to her most notable feature being her slate grey eyes and her straight, shoulder length hair which is currently dyed a deep red colour. Her natural hair colour is black. Her nose is small, almost button like, and her chin is just as soft and rounded as the rest of her face. Her fashion sense both on and off school grounds is practical and conservative, with her rarely if ever showing off her figure, preferring loose fitting clothing that keeps cool well. On school grounds, this tends to mean plain t-shirts and bootcut jeans, with the addition of a zip up jacket or unbuttoned plaid shirt if the temperature calls for more layers. Outside of the constraints imposed on her at school, she often wears t-shirts that espouse her political beliefs, with a shirt bearing the slogan "First Rule of Gun Safety - Carry One" being a favourite. She typically chooses to eschew all but the basics of makeup, rarely wearing anything beyond foundation. At formal events she will wear a little beyond that, adding very subtle eyeshadow and lipstick, but nothing more. On the day of her abduction she was wearing dark brown hiking boots, faded dark blue jeans, a dark grey t-shirt with the text "First Round's on Me" prominently featured on the front, with a red and black plaid shirt bordering it worn with the sleeves rolled up and unbuttoned to display the text. Her hair is tied back into a ponytail, and a pair of rose-gold reflective aviators perch on top of her nose. Her voice is loud and relatively low pitched, carrying a distinct and thick Tennessean accent that comes from her parents, often speaking a slow, loose cadence that makes her seem relaxed. '''Biography: Faith was born the middle child of three to Shaun & Terri Marshal-Mackenzie, a pair of Tennessee natives who had a great deal of respect as well as love for one another, leading to them deciding to hyphenate their last names after marrying in order to preserve their families history. Her siblings, Aaron (21) and John (15) are both male, and still reside in the household. Shaun is an ex-police officer who left the force to pursue a career in one of Tennessee's national parks as a ranger when Faith was 8 years old, taking great pride in preserving the hunting grounds often used during his life. Terri was originally a mechanic, but quit her job after she became pregnant, not wishing to have to split time between her career and her children. The Marshal-Mackenzie household was a close knit one, with both parents being protective and attentive to their children's needs, and although their sole income put them squarely in the working class bracket, they had comfortable and sheltered childhoods with minimal financial problems. This helped to reinforce the strong conservative values that Terri and Shaun instilled in their children, that hard work and guts was all you needed to succeed in America. In addition to this, the household abided by their loose Christian faith, although they never forced it upon Faith or her brothers, believing that doing so would defeat the purpose of such beliefs to begin with. Faith took in these values well, and tried her best to live up to the expectations of the household, striving to do just as much work as her older and younger brother rather than falling into a typical feminine role. This was something her mother approved of highly, seeing much of herself in the girl, and whilst she tried to treat the lot of them fairly, she would often try and steer Faith towards less traditionally feminine activities. The prime example of this was pushing her to join Aaron and her father on hunting trips once she was old enough to be able to do so without being in danger. These hunting trips were something Faith grew to love and look forwards to, with hunting season quickly becoming her favourite time of the year, as it not only allowed her to spend time with her family, but also gain a great deal of positive attention from her father as she proved to be just as good at the task as her male siblings. This aptitude lead to Faith being introduced to another of her parents' shared hobbies, competition shooting, which she started competing in a junior 4 position small bore league at age 14. She was never the best shot in the league, but equally never the worst, sitting solidly in the middle of the table. This wasn't something that fazed her, as the simple sport of shooting was what she was there to enjoy, and focusing on herself and improving was what drove her to continue going. It was during and around these competitions that Faith began to truly understand and accept a lot of the more politically and socially conservative views of those around her, often chatting with those around her and trying to figure out how they viewed the world, and quickly finding that they echoed most of what her parents had taught her. This further reinforced her conservative viewpoint on the world, as well as the value of individual rights, such as the right to bear arms. These more traditionally male hobbies lead to Faith being seen as a tomboy during her time at school, which she enjoyed a great deal, and made an effort to be seen as one of the lads by a small group of male friends. This lead to her occasionally getting into minor trouble when doing things to try and fit in with the rest of the group, normally for being disruptive in class, or for the occasional dirty tackle in impromptu games of soccer. She always bowed to authority in these incidents, and would keep herself under control for a while, before slowly fading back into the same problems over time, only to be chastised again. This cycle ended a few weeks after her 16th birthday, when she attempted to wear a shirt she'd been given by her grandfather to school, which bore the image of a pistol and the slogan "First Rule of Gun Safety - Carry One", which was deemed to be in breach of the school's code of conduct. This was something that greatly infuriated Faith, seeing it as not only a breach of her right to freedom of speech, but also patently unfair - as she saw other students wearing shirts which she saw as equally political or violent on campus without reprimand. Whilst her complaints were noted, she was still made to go home and change, where she talked the issue over with her mother. Her mother advised her to not try and fight the system, and just accept that things were the way that they were in school, as it was an inherently liberal institution that would be determined to squash such open conservatism. This disheartened Faith greatly given the respect for authority that her parents had instilled in her, but she accepted the advice, and didn't attempt to push the boundaries of the dress code further. Still, the perceived unfairness of it all forced Faith to reconsider what she was going to do, given that this was the first major challenge to her worldview. She didn't make a decision straight away, but after a few weeks of thought, she decided that she wanted to become involved in fighting for the rights she felt she'd been denied by the authority of school in the future, and began to become somewhat of a political activist, reading a great deal of blogs and books on right wing politics that were recommended to her by her parents or friends from the hunting and competition shooting scene. In addition to this, she decided to try her hand at the school's debate club, respecting the importance that constructive discussion on political topics held. She often found herself being the token right wing advocate when compared to the mostly left-leaning debate club, which further added to her notion of the school being a fundamentally liberal place, and made her strive to improve her technique so that she could show her classmates what she felt they were misinterpreting about her views on the world. Faith followed the presidential election of 2016 especially closely given this newfound political mentality, and volunteered to help with Canon's campaign in the few ways she was able to, primarily handing out flyers and putting up posters. She was also very open with which candidate she supported, and touted Canon's strong response to SOTF and on putting America first as key reasons to support him over her rival. She did disagree with some aspects of his campaign and was willing to cede that he wasn't a perfect presidential candidate, she still supported him as the best of two choices. This stance is something she continues to hold to the current day, and whilst various controversies have soured her opinion of the president somewhat, she maintains the belief that he is vastly superior than what Connie would have wrought upon the country. This political leaning led to her falling in with like minded members of GHHS, such as Demetri, Max, Lucas and most notably Wyatt, who she formed a close friendship with in the early years of GHHS. This friendship encouraged both her beliefs, and her desire to express them, with Wyatt’s flippant and often crude reactions to those who questioned him appealed to her sense of humour. Over time, this relationship grew closer, even veering into the sexual as Faith lost her virginity to Wyatt, although this never remained the focus of it. She was also introduced to his accompanying social circle, becoming friends with Ivy, Myles and Bret as well, although not to the same degree of intensity. This did not come without its issues however, as Faith gained as many enemies as she did friends through her relationship with Wyatt, often ramping up her humor in order to attempt to impress him. This came to a head in an incident where she made fun of Sierra, leading to the two of them getting into an altercation, before Wyatt separated them. In her senior year she has made efforts to straighten up and become less controversial in her approach, spurred on by her success in the Vice Principal elections held this year, placing her in a position of responsibility for the first time. This put her in a position where she was forced to interact heavily with Nathan, a special needs student - and saw the blowback experienced by one of her friends, Lucas, for perceived slights against him on Facebook. This gave her a new appreciation for the need to watch her words carefully, at least when in the public eye, although she continues to stand up vigorously for what she believes. Faith tends to perform well academically, though mostly through hard work and willingness to study over natural aptitude. Her grades typically hover at around the B level in most subjects. The only major exception is in history, especially American history, which her parents often shared stories about, leading to a perpetual fascination with it. Learning about the way her country came to be the way it is, and the lessons learnt by her forebears is something she gives a great deal of respect, especially the topic of the American Revolution. She isn't the best student in the class, but she is notably more attentive and willing to ask questions in her history classes than any other, leading to her being a solid A level student in it. Her relationship with her family continues to be something of a foundation in her life, and she spends a great deal of time helping around the house with her mother and brothers, all of whom she loves a great deal. The only major sticking point is her lack of Christian faith, which she made known to her father recently. Whilst he accepted this, it was clear that he hoped she'd fit into the same mould as the rest of them, as both Aaron and John grew up as firm believers. The general feeling of both of her parents is that Faith will find God when she needs His absolution, and whilst she doesn't agree, she doesn't argue the point with her parents as she doesn't wish to damage the relationship between them. This lack of religious belief was something Faith had silently struggled with for a long time, though it would be hard to put an exact date on when it started. She still thought a great deal of the teachings being presented were good, but found she simply couldn't truly bring herself to believe in the idea of an omniscient and omnipotent God, which separated her from the rest of the congregation. She played along with the ceremony and tradition of it all for years, hoping that she'd be able to fit into everything and would find whatever it was that she didn't get about the religion her parents and friends seemed to. However, eventually the guilt of effectively lying to her parents and the rest of the church about her true beliefs became too much for her, and she ended up feeling as though she had to confess to them about her lack of faith. The future is something Faith has come to grips with over time in her last year of GHHS, with her experiences as a member of the Student Council not giving her the road into a career that she’d hoped it might, and the financial realities of going to college becoming apparent to her in her research. As such, she plans to enlist in the military after she graduates, hoping to take advantage of the opportunities available post-enlistment to further a future career in politics. Advantages: Faith has considerable experience with the use and maintenance of firearms, and will be a considerably better shot than most. She also spends a great deal of time outdoors, and whilst she lacks any specific survival training, she is used to similarly harsh conditions. Disadvantages: Faith is also a rash person with a strong sense of fairness and justice that can blind her better judgement at times. She is also not physically strong, lacking much in the way of upper body strength, and could be easily overpowered in a melee fight. She has also earned the ire of many of her classmates, which may see her refused help on the island. Designated Number: Female Student No. 019 --- Designated Weapon: H&K P11 (underwater pistol, shoots metal darts) Conclusion: The people you idolize will chew you up and spit you out without a second thought, and you'll have nothing to show for what you gave them other than your scars. We're giving you the chance to make something of yourself on your own terms. You can thank us later if you make it. - Veronica Rai The above biography is as written by Frozen Smoke. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'Frozen Smoke '''Kills: ' 'Killed By: ' 'Collected Weapons: ' H&K P11 (assigned weapon, to Willow O'Neal) 'Allies: 'Matthew Hunt 'Enemies: 'Sierra Cook, Willow O'Neal 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below are a list of threads containing Faith, in chronological order: The Past: *Processes of Elimination *Make A New Cult Every Day *Electoral Drum Roll Please *By The Pricking Of My Thumbs *Open Door Policy *Celebration *and I believe in the absolute truth *Vice Presidential Election Speeches V7 Pregame: *Forest Green *A Trip to the Nerd Zoo *I've Got One Less Problem Without You *Something Wicked This Way Comes (#SwiftBall) The Trip: *Room 818: is a G҉ A҉ N҉ G҉ V7: * Ghosts Of Mississippi * Book of Bad Decisions *Student Government *before the day is done, my prince is gonna come *Motherless Child *Here. Fear. Here. *The Spirit World *Sun Giant *The Past Has Passed Away *You Never Said Goodbye *Hell and You Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Faith Marshal-Mackenzie. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V7 Students